


Hemlock

by CustomerService



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: M/M, The ship isn't a big part of it but its there, escargon fucking snaps, theres a reason I'm using his japanese name, waddle dee condones murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustomerService/pseuds/CustomerService
Summary: Escargon decides to take matters into his own hands.Rated T for violent crimes against penguins





	Hemlock

It was late at night in Dreamland.

Not a creature was stirring.

Except for one very sleep deprived snail.

He had been up for three nights straight, specifically avoiding sleep to avoid  _ him _ . The thought of being attacked in the night was far too frightening.

The first night he had stayed up with Meta Knight. The stoic warrior never seemed to need any shuteye, but also wasn’t the most talkative of companions. He had almost dozed off that night.

The second, he talked to that Nightmare Enterprises salesman. They shared a lot in common it seemed, but he didn’t want the other to realize why he was calling so often. It would make him a disgrace in the eyes of all those around him.

Then tonight. Locking himself in the kitchen had seemed smart at first, especially with the door barricades and the company of the Waddle Dees. Maybe the cheerful little fellows would help him clear his consciousness of the deep thoughts that haunted him.

“Assassination is legal if you don’t get caught.” He mused aloud, earning nothing but a cheerful squeak from the little creature in front of him. “Of course you don’t have any opinion on the matter. You don’t really care who you work under as long as you have a place to sleep.” The remark was followed by another squeak from the Dee. “You’re useless for brainstorming.” He grumbled, scooting off towards the wooden block that the kitchen knives were kept in.

There was quite the variety, everything from your average steak knife to a meat cleaver hanging on the wall above the others. That might make a good weapon… if he wanted to spend way too long hacking at his corrupt ruler’s neck.

“I’ll need something sharper,” he mused aloud, picking up one of the knives from the block, “sharp… sharp and sleek enough to take the feathers off of his majesty’s backside! You’ll do perfectly.” He hissed softly. One of the trapped Waddle Dees squeaked in response, almost egging him on.

“Yes, yes, I should be going.” His hand was twitching slightly, “Must get on with this bloody business… yes, very bloody.” He mumbled, unlocking the kitchen door carefully and starting on his way up to the king’s bedroom.

The crime he was about to commit was entirely premeditated. He had suffered enough at this point- as had the people. Yes, the people. Couldn’t forget this was for them as well. For weeks on end he had been dreaming, hoping, plotting just how he could free himself from the endless cycle of pain, suffering, theft and even worse things he refused to think of. The thought of the amount the king would bleed made him almost giddy.

However in the hall just outside the room there was a bit of a roadblock.

Meta Knight.

“Escargoon, what are you doing up at this hour of night? Is something troubling you?” The knight’s voice was soft and silky with a smooth accent, “You seem so tense…”

“Meta I- Just get out of my way!” He shouted, trying to pass the warrior.

“Are you sure you will be able to do this? You only have a knife. You aren’t prepared.”

“I..I.. I have to! It’s important! For me and for the people! Don’t you care about them?!” He hiccuped, nearly bursting into tears like a child.

“Escargon, calm yourself.” He said softly, using the other’s real name, the butchered pronunciation that the cappys and Dedede used, “You can’t dispose of a tyrant while blubbering like a child.” He slowly approached the other and gently wrapped an arm around the frightened snail’s shoulders. “You have courage to make it this far, mi amor, but I can’t allow you to go onwards.”

“Why? Why won’t you just let me finish it?!”

“Because I know you won’t be able to. You still harbor those feelings from long before you knew his true nature.” The knight stated, his comforting grasp tightening, “I know how much this means to you though. And at your word I would be willing to do as you ask.” He then released his grasp, “Now then, do you wish for me to kill Dedede?”

He was in shock, tears still dripping down his face. “You’d do that..? For me? Really?”

“Of course mi amor. Do you have any special requests?” Meta quickly unsheathed his sword, “I’ll let you watch.”

Escargon grinned, “Oh I’d love to watch this.” Then a pause, “Would you mind if I just... Got to stab him once. Just once. Please?”

Meta Knight sighed lowly. The mental toll this was taking on the other was obvious, and closure was needed. “You can stab him as many times as you feel necessary.”

They entered the darkened room, taking caution to avoid stepping upon the many food wrappers that lined the carpeted floor. At the sound of the snoring, Escargon froze. There was rage and anger seething in his eyes.

“Calm down.” The knight whispered, holding onto the other’s hand, “You must stay calm.”

“Yeah… just calm down. Calm…” He twitched slightly for a moment, breathing deeply before leaping at the sleeping king like a crazed animal, “DIE YOU BASTARD! DIE! DIE SO YOU CAN’T HURT ANYBODY EVER AGAIN!”

His strikes with the knife were frenzied, drawing blood but not accomplishing much, which is why Meta Knight stepped in, using a clean cut of his sword to lop the penguin’s head off.

Slowly, the bloodlust dissipated from Escargon’s eyes as he realized his tormentor was no longer alive. “He’s gone… finally. Finally gone. No more need to hope that someday things… things will be like they used to be.” he stuttered out, “No more pain or bad… bad reminders. I’m free…”

“We are free,” Meta Knight added, clutching the other’s hand once more, “Now what would you say to a warm bath, my lord?”

“I’d be delighted by that, my knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written as a tired vent fic based on my own anger and annoyance when trying to find nice art of Escargon. I thought it would be interesting if he finally decided to end what is most definitely a terrible relationship - but of course he needs a bit of encouragement from Meta Knight who's mainly doing this for the people.


End file.
